La violence de la passion !
by SJ4ever83
Summary: En visite sur une planète, Jack est pris d'une crise de jalousie !


**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, sauf la fic, et sauf Jack snif snif snif snif snif

**Genre :** Romance Sam/Jack 100

**Warning :** NC-17

**Spoiler : **aucun

**Saison** : 7 avant Pete. Pete n'existe pas et Janet est vivante !

**Résumé :** En visite sur une planète, Jack est pris d'une crise de jalousie !

**Note** : Ceci est ma première fic. Toute première. Je vous remercierai donc d'être gentils et indulgents dans les commentaires !

NE PAS PLAGIER SVP

* * *

C'était une magnifique soirée sur la planète P3X457.

Jack et Sam étaient au bord d'un lac sur lequel se reflétaient les sublimes rayons des 5 soleils de la planète.

Daniel et Teal'c préparaient le campement pour la nuit.

L'archéologue préparait le dîner tandis que Teal'c cherchait du bois pour le feu. Sam et Jack devaient monter les tentes. Mais l'habitude et les années d'armée aidant, ils avaient terminé depuis bien longtemps et pouvaient donc s'accorder un moment de repos bien mérité après la longue marche de la journée.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient, le plus naturellement du monde retrouvés près de l'étendue d'eau miroitante. Les pieds nus et courant sur la plage, les cheveux au vent, ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants, ce qui les mena bientôt tous deux à tomber dans l'eau.

Jack paniqua très vite. Il savait que Sam était une nageuse hors paire, mais ces derniers temps elle était très fatiguée par des heures passées sans dormir à étudier Naqui. Mais très vite, la panique fit place au désir qui le brûlait au creux des reins.

En effet, Sam était ressortie de l'eau aussi vite que lui mais était trempée des pieds à la tête. Son Tee-shirt beige était devenu presque transparent à cause de l'eau, donnant ainsi au colonel une vision sublime des formes de son major que son haut épousait.

Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa tenue plus qu'indécente, Sam vira aussitôt à l'écarlate. Gênée, elle se détourna. Réalisant qu'elle offrait une jolie perspective de ses "6 heures" à son supérieur, elle se tourna à nouveau lui faisant face.

Il était sans voix, le souffle coupé, au bord de l'apoplexie... Elle était si magnifiquement belle et désirable qu'il crut mourir sur place lorsque son cœur rata un battement ou deux.

Sam ayant perçu le malaise de Jack, ne trouva pour se couvrir un tant soit peu, qu'une solution : se rouler dans le sable.

Ceci ne fit qu'accentuer le désir de Jack. Cela lui rappelait les bagarres de femmes qu'ils regardaient, avec Teal'c et Daniel, lorsque Sam ne pouvait se libérer à cause de Naqui. Pour cacher la bosse qui commençait à se former dans son pantalon, il s'assit dans le lac de sorte que l'eau cache l'expression physique du désir qu'il avait d'elle. Sam se rendit bien compte du manège de son supérieur et le malaise se fit grandissant dans son cœur.

Perdue au plus profond d'elle même, ne sachant comment faire face a cette situation plus qu'embarrassante pour l'un et l'autre, elle ne vit qu'un seul moyen : la fuite.

Alors que son cœur, son esprit et même son corps lui hurlaient de rester et de céder à la tentation, elle s'éloignait de plus en plus, courant à perdre haleine, loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait d'une brûlante passion.

Dans sa course folle, elle ne vit pas Teal'c arriver. Les larmes de frustration et de désespoir brouillaient sa vision.

Elle percuta le jaffa et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Teal'c haussa un sourcil, étonné face au comportement de la jeune femme. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru si dévastée.

Sans mot dire, il l'aida à se relever.

A nouveau sur ses pieds, Sam continua son chemin et alla vite s'enfermer dans sa tente. Elle fouilla dans son sac et ressorti la photo que son double dimensionnel avait laissé au SGC. Une larme coula sur son visage réjoui de femme marié.

Si seulement ça pouvait être elle !

Le cœur brisé en mille morceaux, elle resta, ce qui lui sembla être des heures, à fixer ce si doux et pourtant si amer cliché.

Reprenant peu à peu son calme au fil des minutes, elle finit par réaliser qu'elle ne pourrait rester indéfiniment enfermée dans sa tente. Elle se changea donc et prenant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, rangea la précieuse photo et sortit rejoindre ses équipiers tranquillement installés au coin du feu.

Elle prit la timbale de bouillon que lui tendait Daniel avec un simple sourire de remerciement. Le nez dans son assiette elle n'osait fixer le regard du colonel.

Cela était beaucoup trop tôt il se rendrait compte de son trouble.

Ce dernier, le colonel pas le trouble, regarda le profil fin de la jeune femme. Oui, elle allait mal, elle était très mal à l'aise et savoir que c'était en partie de sa faute était un crève cœur.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser.

Cela serait avouer une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Surtout qu'elle allait se moquer de lui et lui rire au nez s'il avouait ses doux sentiments pour elle.

Comment une femme aussi belle, aussi intelligente et aussi jeune qu'elle pourrait aimer un vieux colonel râleur et stupide. Il soupira doucement et se concentra à son tour sur son poulet-macaroni au goût de soupe de poisson.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à l'archéologue à faire la cuisine.

Une fois son insipide repas, qui ne valait pas une bonne gelée bleue, avalé en quatrième vitesse, Sam se leva et partit faire quelques pas.

Elle était furieuse contre Jack, contre la vie, contre le règlement, et surtout contre elle même.

Comment elle, une scientifique hors paire, un major chevronné de l'USAF, une aventurière qui avait parcouru la galaxie en long en large et en travers, pouvait se comporter comme une adolescente face à un homme, face à l'amour ?

Elle tergiversa encore pendant un long moment, suivant ses pas qui semblaient la guider indépendamment de sa volonté et se retrouva de nouveau sur cette plage.

Cette maudite plage !

Elle plongea son regard dans l'eau où les, à présent, dix lunes de la planète brillaient. Elle eut un sourire de réconfort pensant que malgré tout… Malgré toute la douleur que sa condition lui imposait, elle n'aurait changé pour rien au monde de métier. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir observer les magnificences que lui offrait la galaxie.

Il ne manquait qu'une chose à cette vision idyllique, que l'homme de ses rêves la rejoigne et la prenne dans ses bras. Alors là, calée dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse, ça serait un moment parfait.

Ces pensées lui firent monter à nouveau les larmes aux yeux, mais elle réussit à se retenir. Elle entendit des pas, et d'un geste devenu expert par les années, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient présentes dans ses yeux.

C'était Jarod, un autochtone de la planète avec qui ils avaient sympathisé ces derniers jours.

Seulement il n'était pas seul. Apparemment cette plage, aussi belle de jour que sous les étoiles, était le lieu idéal pour les rendez-vous amoureux. Elle s'éloigna donc à regret vers son campement, laissant les lieux idylliques aux jeunes arrivants.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du camp, elle entendit des voix. Elle s'approcha et entendit encore une fois les garçons se disputer :

- non

- si

- non

- si

- non

- Daniel ?

- Oui ?

- La ferme!

- Indeed !

Elle sourit.

Que c'était bon de les entendre ainsi, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Ils étaient ses amis. Mieux, sa famille. Le sourire revenu et le cœur gonflé par cet échange, elle les rejoint et s'assit entre Teal'c et Daniel, pas encore prête à se trouver aussi proche de Colonel.

A tous elle leur offrit un beau sourire. Jack l'observa sans rien dire. Mais une lumière s'alluma dans ses yeux. Son petit tour sur la plage avait été bénéfique, il l'aimait la voir sourire ainsi.

Mais le sourire de Jack se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il vit Junoh, un autre autochtone bellâtre s'il en est, revenir lui aussi de la plage.

Ainsi elle était en bonne compagnie ! Si elle était soudain si souriante c'était à cause de ce... ce... cet Apollon de pacotille... cet ersatz d'être humain... ce... ce... beau jeune homme musclé au sourire enjôleur, finit-il par admettre.

Pas étonnant qu'elle soit revenue toute pimpante le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait bien dû s'amuser à faire des galipettes avec lui sur la plage. Décidément cette plage et les galipettes ne lui réussissaient pas aujourd'hui, grogna-t-il intérieurement.

L'homme, le plus naturellement du monde, vint s'asseoir près de Sam, sans demander la permission à qui que ce soit.

Et bin, il est gonflé celui là, pensa Jack !

- Je vous cherchais Samantha, dit Junoh d'un ton des plus doucereux. Je voudrais vous montrer notre réacteur comme je vous l'ai promis tout à l'heure.

C'est ça leur code ? Manqua de s'étouffer Jack. Réacteur ??? Vraiment nul de chez nul ! Et en plus il fallait qu'ils viennent le narguer sous son nez.

Non il ne pouvait pas le supporter ! Il se leva rapidement, droit comme un I. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à cet... ce... gars qui lui volait Carter sous ses yeux.

Il devait intervenir.

- Peut-être mais pas ce soir ! Lança-t-il d'une voix sèche. On va se coucher. Daniel vous prenez le premier quart, je prends le suivant, ensuite sera vous Major et Teal'c Finira.

- Mais mon colonel, tenta de protester Sam, qui comprenait pas son soudain changement d'humeur, il est encore tôt je pourrais…

- Vous ne savez plus ce qu'est un ordre MAJOR ? Vous voulez un rapport ? Coupa Jack, mordant.

A vos ordres répondit Sam en se mettant ironiquement au garde à vous. Comment osait-il la traiter ainsi, le goujat !

Son supérieur mis un temps infiniment long à la libérer d'un geste. Plus furieuse que jamais, elle partit d'un pas vif s'enfermer dans sa tente.

Une fois de plus les larmes de colère et d'amertume glissèrent le long de ses joues pâles. Elle pleura tellement que ses larmes cessèrent d'elles même, comme si son corps était vidé et sec, tel un désert sans oasis.

La rage laissant peu à peu la place à une profonde tristesse, elle finit par s'endormir toute habillée sur son matelas de fortune.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Jack entra dans la tente pour la réveiller enfin qu'elle prenne son quart.

Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. La jeune femme avait manifestement pleuré. La trace des larmes étaient sur ses joues. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de la réveiller. Elle avait clairement besoin de repos, et devait être sacrément remontée contre lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ses sentiments avant la mission. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la loi de fraternisation était faite, songea-t-il amer.

Doucement il la réveilla. Il secoua son épaule, mais plus tendrement que pour les autres. Ca, elle ne savait pas. Pour elle, c'était sa manière de réveiller les gens. Mais non, c'était son secret à lui, sa façon à lui de créer un peu d'intimité avec elle. La traiter dans ces moments là comme une femme, comme sa femme, plutôt que comme l'un de ses hommes. Jamais personne ne s'en était aperçu.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux il se retourna et sortit. Sam soupira. Elle devrait l'affronter tôt ou tard, valait mieux que ce soit sans témoin. Elle prit son arme et sortit le rejoindre au coin du feu.

Il était affairé à réchauffer du café. Il faisait toujours cela. Les quarts étaient toujours répartis de cette façon également. Toujours.

Ils se retrouvaient au beau milieu de la nuit et partageaient quelques minutes d'intense complicité. Parfois ils ne se parlaient même pas.

Juste être là, l'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, au milieu de nulle part, au milieu de la nuit.

Juste au milieu d'eux même !

Elle le vit s'asseoir et lui tendre, comme d'habitude, une tasse de café bien chaude. Elle le rejoignit donc, accepta le réconfortant breuvage avec gratitude, et finit par prendre place à ses côtés.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, elle vit son supérieur ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer. Visiblement il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas.

Elle l'aida donc:

- Mon colonel ?

Il se retourna vers elle, et la regarda de son intense regard chocolat ! Elle vit passé dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire. Tous ses regrets, toutes ses excuses, tout son amour pour elle et toute la rage que Junoh avait provoqué en lui.

Le feu brûlant de son regard lui transperçait le cœur.

Avant, cela lui aurait suffit. Elle lui aurait souri, de ce sourire qu'elle ne réserve qu'à lui et ils seraient passés à autre chose, heureux pendant quelques minutes. Puis ils auraient tenté d'oublier l'inoubliable.

Et les doutes, la tristesse seraient revenus ensuite, s'insinuant comme un poison dans leurs veines.

Cette fois pourtant, elle ne lui offrit pas le sourire tant attendu.

Jack baissa les yeux, étonné et se gratta la tête. Cet air de petit garçon failli la faire craquer. Mais Non cette fois ça ne suffirait pas. Elle en avait assez. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il lui parle. Elle ne pouvait vivre dans cette incertitude quotidienne.

Ce n'était plus possible.

Jack releva la tête et d'une voix faible prononça ces mots si rare dans sa bouche. Si rarement lâchés qu'il semblait avoir du mal à les prononcer.

- Je suis désolé Sam.

Désolé ? Il était désolé ? Mais désolé pour quoi bon sang !!!

Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui mais la colère qui s'insufflait de nouveau en elle lui démontrait par a b que ce n'était certainement pas des excuses.

Décidément, elle serait passée par toutes les émotions de la Terre, ou plutôt de P3X457 aujourd'hui.

Comment pouvait-elle aimer si fort cet homme et en même temps avoir une envie folle de lui foutre son poing dans la figure ?

Samantha Carter, un paradoxe vivant !

Il avait vu son regard se durcir encore en réaction à ses excuses. Visiblement il avait encore dit une connerie!

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin ? Il s'aplatissait plus qu'une crêpe bretonne pour elle et ça ne lui suffisait pas ?

Faut pas exagérer non plus ! Elle poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin.

- Et désolé pour quoi exactement, l'entendit-elle demander d'un ton glacial.

Il répondit sur un ton encore plus froid.

- Pour rien Carter, je retire ce que je viens de dire !

Cette fois ci, ne pouvant se contrôler plus longtemps, toute sa rage explosa :

- C'est si simple mon colonel ! Si simple. Vous ne savez plus quoi faire ou quoi dire alors vous fuyez, comme d'habitude ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Attention Carter, je ne vous permets pas ! Prévint le colonel.

Sam se leva d'un coup et se retourna vers lui, la rage, la haine même en cet instant trop forte et trop lourde pour être contenue.

- Et bien moi je me permets! Je me permets de vous dire MONSIEUR, que j'en ai marre. Marre de toutes vos fuites, de vos crises de jalousie à deux balles. Marre de vous attendre pour juste un regard, un sourire. Marre de vos excuses quand tout va mal. Marre de ne les voir suivies que de silence. Marre aussi de me rendre compte que si "vous tenez à moi beaucoup plus que vous ne le devriez" ce n'est pas encore assez pour me dire ce que vous ressentez.

- Arrêtez ça Major ! Ordonna Jack, en se levant.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Les yeux débordants de haine l'un pour l'autre. Jack serra les poings, tenta difficilement de se retenir de lui en envoyer un pleine face. Il respira lentement, prenant de profonde inspiration et d'une voix à faire geler les flammes de l'enfer il reprit :

- Vous dépassez les bornes des limites, MAJOR CARTER ! C'est de l'insubordination caracté...

- Insubordination de mes f...

Elle ne put achever sa réflexion cinglante. Il venait d'un pas de se rapprocher d'elle, l'empoignant par le col, la faisant ainsi taire d'un seul geste.

Le regard meurtrier, il la fixait durement, luttant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Mais il perdit cette lutte au bout de quelques secondes.

Et laissant enfin toutes ses violentes émotions surgirent, il l'assaillit et d'un mouvement les fit tout deux tomber à terre.

Le souffle coupé, ils restèrent encore quelques courtes secondes à se jauger du regard. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et l'embrassa brutalement, forçant aussitôt le barrage de ses lèvres.

Totalement submergé par ses sentiments aussi contradictoires que puissamment violents, il s'allongea sur elle et laissa ses mains se déchainer sur son corps.

Pris d'une folie partagée entre l'amour et la rage, il la découvrait de ses doigts, tandis qu'enfin, elle répondait à ses baisers brûlants d'ardeur.

Sa réponse attisa encore plus la passion qui s'était emparée de lui. Il accentua le baiser, mêlant enfin la langue à la sienne. Petit à petit, la rage fit place à leur amour, leur adoration l'un de l'autre. Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux, leur baiser se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de plus sensuel.

Il passa sa main sous son tee-shirt cherchant le contact de sa peau. Il trouva bien vite le chemin de sa poitrine et fût agréablement surpris de trouver un sein doux et ferme, les tétons déjà durcis par le désir, par l'attente du contact.

De son côté Sam ne restait pas inactive, ses mains jouaient avec la ceinture de Jack. Son bassin se collant à de multiples reprises contre sa virilité encore emprisonnée dans son treillis.

Ils perdaient la tête, se perdaient dans ce baiser qui promettait de ne jamais finir. Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Si bien qu'ils furent plus que surpris d'entendre un raclement de gorge la voix de Daniel prononcer ces mots terribles pour les deux futurs amants.

- Euh... je suis désolé de vous déranger mais...euh...tout va bien ? J'ai entendu des cris... ça ma réveillé... je me suis inquiété... visiblement pour rien! conclut l'archéologue avec un sourire goguenard avant de rentrer à nouveau dans sa tente.

Interrompus dans leur exploration illicite, ils se retrouvaient les bras et jambes mêlés en tout sens, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres de distance, et l'air affreusement gêné.

Ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement, les yeux accrochés l'un à l'autre, ne sachant que faire pour débloquer la situation. Aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre, ils n'osaient pourtant pas non plus rompre le contact de leurs corps.

Le cœur atrocement oppressé, Jack se décida enfin à libérer Sam.

Commençant à bouger une jambe pour se libérer, il se retrouva le sexe encore plus en appui sur l'entrejambe de sa compagne. Leurs regards si gênés quelques secondes auparavant s'embrasèrent à nouveau en un instant.

Il en avait fallu vraiment peu pour rallumer ce feu qui les dévorait de l'intérieur. Il faut dire que leur étreinte avait été passionnée, cela avait été plus qu'animal, sauvage.

Et à l'allure ou reprenaient déjà les choses, ça ne promettait pas de s'arranger pensa le militaire au moment même ou il senti la main de Sam effleurer son membre tendu à l'extrême.

Cela le rendit fou de désir pour elle. Il ne se retint plus et ne répondit plus qu'à ses pulsions. Il n'écoutait plus son cerveau, son cœur qui lui demandait de prendre son temps pour elle.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas.

Sept ans, sept longues années de frustration, il ne pouvait plus faire durer le plaisir. Ca serait pour la prochaine fois. Parce que Bon Dieu Oui, il y aurait une prochaine fois !

D'un geste expert, il la débarrassa de ses vêtements.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes en découvrant la beauté absolue de son corps de femme. Il l'avait maintes fois imaginée, mais jamais il ne l'aurait crue aussi parfaite.

Sam profita de ce temps d'hésitation pour prendre le contrôle de la situation.

A son tour, elle le débarrassa de ses vêtements gênants. Il se laissa faire, toujours hypnotisé par le mouvement de sa poitrine parfaite. Lorsqu'il fut nu à son tour Sam eu la même réaction.

Une telle virilité se dégageait de lui qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Elle nota plusieurs cicatrices qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Surtout une, très longue, qui partait du nombril et qui se perdait dans sa toison.

Du bout de la langue elle suivit cette marque.

Jack ferma les yeux de plaisir lorsqu'elle le prit dans sa bouche, sans aucune hésitation. Mais bien vite, il l'arrêta. Si elle continuait ainsi, ça s'arrêterait trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Elle releva la tête. Il croisa ses yeux rendus sombres de désir, et cela l'enflamma d'autant plus.

Totalement consumé par le besoin qu'il avait d'elle, de la goûter, de la dévorer, de la couvrir de milliers de baisers et de la prendre sauvagement, il eut toutes les peines du monde à revenir à la raison.

S'il avait écouté la bête qui rugissait en lui, il lui aurait écarté sans plus de cérémonie les cuisses et se serait enfoncé en elle aussitôt, d'un long et puissant coup de rein.

Rien que cette pensée manqua de le perdre dans l'instant.

Le peu de bon sens instinctif qu'il lui restait lui indiqua que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire s'il voulait que leur corps à corps dure plus que quelques secondes

Il coula alors sur elle, affamé, assoiffé d'elle, d'eux.

Il l'attrapa d'une main dans la nuque, la releva jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa d'une fougue qui l'anéantie sur place.

Faisant violemment intrusion de sa langue dans sa bouche, il glissa ses doigts le long de ses seins délicieusement gonflés et tendus. S'attardant quelques instants sur les tétons d'une dureté impressionnante, il continua cependant son inexorable descente.

Il effleura à peine son ventre délicatement musclé, fit le tour du bout du doigt de son nombril avant de frôler sa toison dorée.

Sa passion le consumant encore plus à ce doux contact, il fit de sa main, ce que, quelques instants auparavant, il souhaitait faire avec sa douloureusement puissante verge.

Il pénétra brutalement de deux doigts son sexe humide et plus que prêt à l'accueillir, la faisant intensément gémir de plaisir. Entamant alors un va et vient puissant en elle, il la senti frissonner sous son rythme.

Elle était totalement envoutée par ses doigts et sa langue la fouillant.

Débordante de sensualité, elle était divinement belle sous le clair de ces dix lunes !

Lorsqu'il la sentit au bord de l'orgasme, il s'arrêta et se positionna au dessus d'elle tout en se retenant d'entrer déjà en elle.

Il l'observa longuement, mordre ses lèvres, fermer les yeux dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. Lorsqu'elle ne sentit rien venir, elle ouvrit les yeux étonnée.

Elle le regarda souffrir de se retenir, toujours immobile au dessus d'elle.

Comme elle ne disait rien, il frôla doucement sa féminité de son sexe. Elle gémit. Mais il se retenait toujours. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait le sentir d'une force… et d'un soupir le supplia.

- Jaaack...viens !

- Bon Dieu Oui !!!!!!

C'était tout ce qu'il attendait !

D'un long et puissant coup de rein il la pénétra, lui faisant pousser un cri de plaisir.

Il plongea la tête dans son cou tandis qu'il commençait un long va et vient en elle, tour à tour accélérant, ralentissant jusqu'à presque s'arrêter avant de reprendre un rythme plus rapide.

Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de Sam se contracter autour de lui, il approfondi ses coups de rein lui donnant le maximum de plaisir. Et lorsqu'enfin la jouissance explosa en elle, il se laissa aller, observant sa tête rejetée en arrière et ses joues roses de plaisir.

Cela l'excita plus encore.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, il atteignit afin le paroxysme de l'orgasme, se déversant en elle.

Jamais ça n'avait été aussi fort. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle intensité dans l'amour.

Puis, il retomba sur elle, s'appuyant sur ses avant bras pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Tentant de retrouver sa respiration devenue anarchique par leur ébats, il voulu se retirer mais Sam le retint:

- Non, reste! murmura-t-elle!

Il se fit un plaisir d'obéir bien sagement. Exécuter les ordres dans ce contexte était plus qu'exquis.

Alors qu'il sentait son sexe lentement se dégonfler en elle, il vit une larme de bonheur perler au coin de l'œil de sa maitresse.

Il embrassa alors le haut de sa pommette, effaçant de ses douces lèvres la goutte salée qui tentait déjà de s'échapper sur sa joue.

Le regard ancré au bleu azur du sien, il senti effrontément l'émotion le submerger à son tour.

Cela lui faisait toujours ça après l'amour, cette sensation de plénitude qui vient vous balayer, alors que le corps moulu, l'esprit lui, n'est plus capable de grand chose.

Et cette fois ci, avec elle, avec Samantha, ça avait été mille fois plus fort.

Il reprit alors ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, y faisant passer tous ses sentiments.

Toute la colère et la haine qui les avaient menés à ce combat charnel les avaient alors abandonné, ne laissant que les plus purs sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre refaire surface.

Là c'était le moment parfait, lui en elle, elle sous lui, déchargés de toute cette frustration accumulée ces dernières années. Leurs corps nus toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Leurs langues dansant suavement et le cœur prêt à exploser.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un temps, le besoin d'air se faisant ressentir.

Ils se sourirent alors, fourbus mais comblés, fatigués mais apaisés. Un sourire doux, heureux, amoureux sur les lèvres.

La montre de Sam bipa, sonnant la fin de son quart et de leur aparté amoureux. Teal'c allait se lever pour prendre son tour de garde. Jack caressa son bras jusqu'à atteindre la montre et coupa lui-même l'alarme.

Dans un soupir ils se levèrent. Puis regroupèrent leur vêtements et se s'habillèrent l'un l'autre, afin de garder le contact le plus longtemps possible.

Lorsqu'ils furent chacun totalement vêtus, Jack prit doucement Sam dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

- A tout de suite, murmura-t-il tendrement avant de s'éloigner.

Sam soupira et le regarda rentrer dans sa tente à elle !

Son cœur rata un battement et un sourire à 100 000 volts se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dans quelques minutes elle allait le rejoindre et réaliser un de ses plus grands rêves: s'endormir dans ses bras virils et vigoureux.

Teal'c la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Le jaffa était parfaitement réveillé.

Elle lui envoya un sourire avant de rejoindre son homme.

Il était déjà couché et l'attendait. Il ouvrit le sac de couchage à son arrivé, l'invitant à joindre à lui. Sam défit ses rangers et s'allongea bien vite tout contre lui, tout contre sa chaleur. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, ravie d'entendre les battements encore désordonnés de son cœur.

Elle soupira de bien-être lorsque Jack lui embrassa les cheveux tout en l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs.

Bien vite leur étreinte innocente ralluma à nouveau le brasier qui couvait en eux.

Ils refirent l'amour, encore et encore cette nuit là.

Leur première nuit.

Jamais elle n'avait autant joui avec aucun homme. Personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Jack O'Neill.

Lui même avait trouvé une partenaire qui savait être tour à tour docile et plus qu'entreprenante. En une nuit elle avait réussi à l'aliéner complètement. Elle pouvait dors et déjà disposer de lui, il la suivrait au bout du monde, ferait absolument tout pour elle, tellement elle l'avait ensorcelé.

Il le savait qu'il l'aimait, forcément !

Ce sentiment était ancré si profondément en lui qu'il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, de son âme. Mais avoir goûté à Samantha Carter était le plus puissant des narcotiques qu'il lui avait jamais été donné d'expérimenter.

Voilà comment sur un coup de colère, il était devenu complètement accro à son âme sœur. Il venait de découvrir la violence de la passion dans les bras de Sam.

Lorsqu'ils durent, à regret, quitter leur nid d'amour improvisé, ils étaient épuisés.

Et la journée ne faisait que commencer !

C'était dur de devoir se séparer et de devoir faire comme si de rien n'était après cette nuit magique.

L'insécurité maladive de Sam, ses doutes, ses peurs la reprirent alors que Jack commençait à se lever. Lorsqu'il la regarda, il lu dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il s'accroupi près d'elle et lui prit les deux mains.

- Sam, mon cœur, que se passe-t-il ? Quel est le problème ?

- Je... rien... laisse tomber, répondit-elle hésitante.

- Mon amour, si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je n'aime pas te voir triste.

- Je ne suis pas triste, le rassura-t-elle, sourire à l'appui. J'ai juste peur que... que l'on se doive oublier.

- Mon Bébé la nuit que je viens de passer avec toi fut la plus belle de toute ma vie. Jamais je n'ai ressenti de telles choses. Jamais je n'oublierai. Je ne veux pas oublier. Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde, plus que ma vie même. Depuis que tu es rentrée dans cette salle de Briefing, dans ton tailleur de l'armée, prête à en découdre avec moi, mon équipe et la vie même, je suis amoureux de toi ! Et plus jamais je ne l'oublierai. Je n'ai jamais pu faire abstraction de ce sentiment et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Jack. Depuis toujours. Même avant de te connaître. Tu es celui que j'ai attendu toute ma vie. Tu es mon prince charmant, celui que je voyais dans mes rêves d'adolescente. Il n'avait alors pas de visage. Maintenant c'est le tien que revêt à mes yeux l'image de l'homme parfait.

- Je t'aime, et jamais je ne te quitterai d'accord ? Murmura Jack en la prenant dans ses bras. Jamais je ne te quitterai, répéta-t-il en la berçant tendrement.

Sam senti alors confusément les larmes venir lui brûler les yeux.

Et elle pleura dans ses bras, c'était sa place, enfin, enfin elle avait trouvé sa place. Et jamais elle ne le quitterai non plus... jamais!

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était vivre avec lui, lui faire l'amour tous les jours, lui préparer des petits plats, regarder les Simpson en pyjama avec lui, autour d'un immense pot de glace au chocolat. Pendant si longtemps il avait été son unique compagnon ce foutu pot de glace.

Alors maintenant, à tout jamais ils le partageraient à deux. Ou à trois, ou quatre, ou plus encore.

Car oui, elle voulait des enfants de cet homme, plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais voulu avec aucun autre. Il pourrait monter son équipe de foot songea-t-elle, un sourire fendant ses larmes à cette pensée.

Elle voulait vieillir avec lui, et tout partager, sa vie, son lit, son âme, tout.

Absolument tout.

C'est sur ces pensées si pleines d'espoir et de plénitude qu'ils se séparèrent enfin. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et sortirent de cette tente vers leur avenir enfin sans nuage.

Le reste de la mission se passa dès lors sous de meilleurs auspices.

Le retour à la base fut plus difficile. Ils devaient affronter le Général Hammond. Ils refusaient de vivre cachés. Le passage à l'infirmerie fut vite expédié, Janet voulant profiter au plus vite de son archéologue préféré.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement tout deux devant Hammond.

Le général les regardait sans rien dire. Vu la gêne de ses deux officiers, ils avaient quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Et de personnel, ajouta-t-il mentalement, retenant un sourire !

Jack ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réussir à prendre la parole.

- Mon général... nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... je… nous... enfin… je démissionne, annonça-t-il à la surprise de tous, y compris de lui-même.

- Tu démissionnes ? Mais non ! Se révolta Sam.

- Sammy... c'est la meilleure solution pour nous, c'est le seul moyen de ne pas se retrouver devant la court martiale.

- Mais ta carrière ?

- Je me fous de ma carrière, tu es beaucoup plus importante à mes yeux

- Non, ne l'écoutez pas mon général! Je démissionne, je pourrais toujours rester à la base en tant qu'experte de la porte. Civile ou militaire, peu importe !

- Mais Sam, tu es déjà major... tu pourrais facilement être la première femme général. Tu as travaillé tout ta vie pour ça... tu ne vas pas tout foutre en l'air…

- Taisez-vous tout les deux ! Coupa le général. Personne ne démissionnera ! J'ai la solution à votre problème qui traîne dans mon tiroir depuis maintenant près de 5 ans ! Ajouta-t-il en sortant une enveloppe, la confiant aussitôt à Jack.

Il sortit de son bureau un sourire aux lèvres, laissant les deux tourtereaux seul.

Jack décacheta l'enveloppe et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Signée du président, cette lettre était la plus importante de sa vie.

Sam lut par dessus son épaule et un seul mot lui suffit pour comprendre le sourire de Jack : "Dérogation"

**The End!**

* * *

Un p'tit com' ?


End file.
